LONG TERM OBJECTIVES: (1) To contribute to the cooperative studies of GOG and thereby advance the scientific basis and the practice of Gynecologic Oncology in the United States (2) To advance the optimal modern management of gynecologic cancer patients in Brooklyn, N.Y., by giving well-executed and monitored treatments with long-term evaluation, and by using GOG as a tool in training physicians and students SPECIFIC AIMS: (1) To place 40-55 patients on GOG protocols each year (2) To continue the training of the GOG staff at DMC (3) To develop affiliations with three Brooklyn community hospitals (4) To participate in group-wide GOG activities on Pathology, Site and Data Management committees. METHODS: (1) The GOG core staff at DMC will screen patients for eligibility, plan and implement tests, treatments and follow-up in cooperation with the Department of Radiology, Pathology, Radiation Oncology and Medical Oncology. GOG staff will review all reports, slides and x-rays, complete all GOG forms and transmit them to GOG (2) The Principal Investigator will supervise all medical activities and teach the attending staff, house staff and students about GOG goals, methods and rationale. The Nurse Oncologist will train the nursing staff. (3) Affiliations will be developed with Brookdale, Brooklyn and Maimonides Hospitals. Medical, nursing and data management staff will be trained and education programs conducted at each hospital. (4) DMC staff will serve on the Pathology Committee, the Cervix, Vulva, Vagina Committee and the Data Management Committee.